1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for dismantling automobiles, and more particularly, to a suspended automobile disassembly line adapted to dismantle automobiles and recover recyclable part and materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Scrapped automobiles are typically disassembled for recycling and salvage of various parts. After the reusable parts are removed from the automobile, the remaining parts are crushed and pressed as iron scrap. In a typical disassembly process, an auto dismantler removes battery, tires, oils and other fluids and hazardous materials from the car before sending the hulk of the car to a crusher such as glass, plastics, rubber, carpet which can end up in landfills as fluff or crushed residue.
In a conventional scrap yard, the disassembly process typically takes place while the car remains in one area and often involves a very inefficient and disorganized process. Moreover, the dismantling activities are usually very labor intensive and messy. Additionally, vehicle fluid leakage from the dismantled cars often create a hazardous working condition and is one of the primary causes of accidents in scrap yards. In some cases when fluids are not completely removed from the car, leakage can also occur when the vehicle is tilted or lifted.
Various automobile disassembly lines have been developed to stream line the disassembly process and address some of the above-described problems associated with the conventional dismantling operations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,406 discloses a dismantling line which includes a device for rotating the automobile so as to facilitate removal of parts located on the bottom of the vehicle. However, this system requires the use of complicated, hydraulically operated equipment, which can create various maintenance and safety issues. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,594,877 provides a dismantling line that is focused on increasing the percentage of parts recycled but requires the use of complex hydraulic devices, which can increase the maintenance cost. U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,302 discloses a disassembly line that utilizes a conveyor belt for transporting vehicles while sequentially removing selected used parts. However, the conveyor belt is not designed to provide adequate access to the bottom of the vehicle.
Hence, in view of the foregoing, it will be appreciated that there is a need for an improved automobile disassembly system and process. To this end, there is a particular need for an automobile disassembly line that improves process efficiency and safety, reduces human handling of the car and required equipment maintenance.